Double Trouble With a Magic Twist
by AngelofDarkness01
Summary: Its basically what the info in the story says. Later on as I give them names and as they grow up thats when I'll bring in the Charmed ones.
1. Chapter 1:Double Trouble

OK you know that there are a lot of people who did a fanfiction about the series "Angel" ...well Imma going to do my own fanfiction about Darla and Angel having twins but I'm going to alter it a bit so if you don't like don't read and not just leaving off at certain times I'm going to follow them through their kids' life instead of ending it when they are kids. So without further interruptions from me here we go and hope you like it. (Cross-over in later chapters with "Charmed")

As the rain poured hitting me like tiny metal pellets I ran with Darla trying to keep our son safe but I had this sinking feeling that I was failing and that something bad was going to happen soon. "Angel stop." Darla panted as our son struggled within her to enter this world. We both stopped as the rest of the gang followed my order to get the car all except for Fred who choose stubbornly to stay with us. Darla then somehow wound up lying down on the ground saying something that I didn't want to hear in the alley outside of the ruined club. That feeling grew and now felt like a weight had settled inside my stomach as I watched her keeping eye contact with her not knowing what she was going to do next. "Angel our baby's going to die right here in this alley. You died in an alley. Remember. So much pain and destruction we cant make up for any of it and you know that. This baby Angel it's the one good thing we ever did together. The only good thing." I just knelt there holding her hand nodding as I felt the sting of tears threatening to fall. "Well you tell this baby how much I loved him and make sure he never forgets that." She smiled then grabbed a piece of wood and staked herself turning to dust just to give birth to our son. All that was left was this most perfect little baby until I heard another piercing infant cry and I noticed that there were two instead of one. "Oh my god." I heard Fred gasp as she saw the second baby crying. She took off my jacket (which momentarily I forget she was wearing) and handed it to me which I quickly wrapped the twins up in it and managed to pick them both up and cradle them to my chest at the same time while Wesley pulled up the car. When we pulled up to the hotel Gunn,Wesley,Cordy,Fred, and I walked in while I still held my children. "That's impossible for there to be two while the ultrasound only picked up one." Wesley Said throwing his hands up in frustration. Just then the double doors opened and someone emerged so we all went on high alert until Lorne revealed himself throwing his hands up surrendering. "Jeez is that how you treat you guests?" He said slightly annoyed. Everybody relaxed after that and I tuned out to the conversation Wesley and Lorne were having. "Well lets see what the other one is then." Cordy said impatiently. I just nodded curious myself on what it was. I then gently laid them on the counter and slowly up-wrapped my jacket from them. "Well at least we know one is a boy." Gunn said nodding to my son but then a sudden gasp from Wesley made us all look at him as he was eyeing the other one. "Angel you also have daughter." He said softly as my son was starting to fall asleep while my daughter just lay there looking up at me. "I have a son and a d-d-d-daughter." I managed to say while trying to wrap my mind around having a little girl as well. "Why don't I hear a heartbeat from her?" I suddenly blurted out without even realizing what I just said. "Maybe she is just like you then Angel." Gunn suggested while shrugging. "That could be a possibility Gunn." Wesley mused to himself then went into the little refrigerator the found some baby bottles (which we purchased a last night) and came back with one covered in cloth while the other one held formula in it. "May I?" He asked gesturing to my daughter and I just nodded curious just like everybody else was as to what the hell he was doing. "Come here sweetie." He cooed to her as he gently picked up the naked little baby girl (we only had boy clothes) and cradled her against his chest giving her the bottle with formula in it which she almost instantly rejected and made a cute little face at it. "OK then we know that she is exactly like you Angel because look." He said then they all looked down when he offered the covered bottle revealing the scent of pig's blood filling the air and her taking a liking to it instantly which unfortunately was to much for Angel because he just passed out right then and there.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2:An old friend

"Angel." I heard someone call. 'Hmm that sounds like Cordy.' "ANGEL!" I heard the voice but this time more demanding. I opened my eyes and saw that I was surrounded by Fred,Gunn,Lorne,Cordy, and Wesley. "I'm up." I said sleepily and with that said I all that happened suddenly rushed back to me almost making sleep again (because real men don't faint we simply go to sleep unexpectedly). "You OK Angel?" Lorne said with a worried look on his green face. "Yeah I'm fine." I sighed getting up then running a hand through my hair. "So what are we gonna call them?" Fred asked gesturing to the two now clothed infants. "Well we could always call the boy Wes-" Wesley was beginning to say but I cut him off with a quick 'No' because I have the perfect name for him. "How about we call the boy Connor and the girl Jasmine?" I suggested but to be rewarded by silence and a mixture of blank and thoughtful looks from everyone. "Yeah that could work but we have to discuss this later because we need to have them see a doctor." Cordy suddenly said. "Wha-what for they are perfectly healthy." I said going on high alert. "Relax Angel they just need a check-up and the newborn shots thats all." She said in a calming voice which I only nodded to. "I know we can't take her to a regular doctor." Gunn pointed out and I nodded seeing how she is a very special child (that takes after her old man more than she should) but then a thought popped into my head and I knew exactly where to take them. "I have the perfect person in mind and he takes house calls as well." I smiled then went over to the phone and dialed his number. Even if the conversation was short and I only listened after I explained to him he hung up. "He'll be here shortly." I quickly explained and almost on que he shimmered in. "Hello Angel long time no see." A tall man with dark almost black hair,a crooked smile,and a very muscular build. "Hello Cole." I greeted him and he just looked around taking in his surroundings. "Hope this is important because I was with Phoebe Halliwell." He simply stated with a curious look on his face. "Well it is and we might need the power of three for this to help protect my children." I stated then brought him over to the now sleeping infants. "I thought vampires couldn't have kids?!" He said shock written clearly on his face and my children started to stir in their sleep hearing Cole's sudden outburst. "Shhhh." I whispered fiercely then pulled him over to the double doors. "How are they possible Angel?!" He said and his temper flared with ever word he spoke. "Calm down Cole and to answer both of your questions we can't and no I didn't use magic but I did sleep with Darla and then she disappeared after I kicked her out of my room after we were done and somewhat decent. Then she just reappeared only a few days ago heavily pregnant saying that they were mine but we went to do an ultrasound and only detected the little boy and not the little girl then she went into labor and she staked herself in order to give birth to him not knowing about the girl so after that we brought them here and so now your pretty much caught up on everything." I explained and he looked like he was going to pass out but quickly snapped himself out of it. "So you want me to check them out to make sure that they are alright even though I'm a demonic lawyer?" He sighed but I only nodded. "Please Cole I know you can do this." I practically begged him. "Fine I will but after I done here in about a few weeks you have to bring them to San Francisco to personally ask the charmed ones for their help because I can't do that." He smirked. "OK I will." I agreed then him and I went back to everyone which I finally introduced Cole as a friend of mine and he did his thing. "Well it seems like everything is of with them and I gave them their first set of shots." He said putting a bag full of medicine and the needles he used into the trash can. "Thanks Cole I owe you." I smiled in relief due to the whole thing over with and having happily asleep again. "Your welcome and yes you do owe me Angel plus I think you should also tell -know-who about them so you have even more protection." He said with a serious look on his face and I knew exactly who he was talking about. "I'll tell her soon OK." I sighed in defeat realizing that he was right about telling her about my family. TBCS...

ME: Well it seems like this story is going great

Cole: What do you mean it seems like its going good?

Angel: Why are you going to make me tell her about my kids huh?

ME: Uh. . . Tune in next time for another fun chapter okay.

Cole&Angel: Wait what your just gonna leave people like this until you write the next chapter?!


End file.
